Chicks Dig the Ears
by AnneSilverfire
Summary: Beast Boy is bugging Raven, but in a way he certainly doesn't intend.


**I'm back guys! I know, I know, it has been realllllly long and I'm super sorry. As a peice offering i give to you four oneshots in various categories. This is one of those four and involves my absolute favorite female superhero. :) Enjoy**

* * *

There it was again, that brush of warm, velvet soft skin. It tickled across the girl's lips in a ghostly whisper of flesh meeting flesh. All she had to do was tilt her head, lips out, chin angled downward and their lips would meet. But of course she didn't- she wouldn't. This was Raven we were talking about. She was the quiet girl, pale skin and violet eyes always hidden behind a musty tomb. The girl that didn't speak often- except to bite out a witty remark. She wasn't loud and exuberant like Starfire or obsessively dutiful like Robin. But her friends were okay with that. They understood that she preferred reading a book to a round of video games or a trip to the "mall of shopping". They respected that she needed her meditation and they knew that she had to have her space. However, that didn't stop some of the rowdier members of the team- mainly Beast Boy- from trying to coax her out of her shell.  
Which is why, at present, Raven found herself sitting on the couch in the main room of the Titans Tower in between the green changeling and the metal man as they indulged in a furious match of video-game racing. She rolled her eyes as Cyborg let out his trademark "boo yah!" leaving Beast Boy's car in the dust. Again that brush of skin was felt as the pointy-eared teen leaned across Raven's body to shout various insults and challenges at Cyborg. The girl stiffened as that deep green ear caressed her lips, the boy's olive hair tickling her cheek. Oh Azar, she couldn't take this.  
"Beast Boy", the girl ground out behind clenched teeth. However, Garfield Logan was utterly distracted at the point, embroiled in an argument with Cyborg as his best friend challenged him to yet another round.  
"Face it Green Bean, there is absolutely no way y'all gonna beat me!" Cyborg stated as a grin spread across the human part of his face.  
"Duuuuuude, did you forget that time last week?" BB retorted. He leaned farther forward, subjecting Raven to another whisper soft kiss of his skin on hers. She swallowed, her cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink, before trying again.  
"Beast Boy", but again there was no answer. "Beast Boy", she said, her voice growing louder.  
"Not now Rae", BB replied before returning to his argument with Cy. He shook his head at the metal man's words, "no way dude!", and that movement was driving the girl crazy. Every turn of his head sent his ear flicking against her parted lips. Her breathing became heavier as she struggled to keep calm.  
"Beast Boy!"  
"Not now Rae", he said again.  
"But Bea-" This time Raven was cut short.  
"In a second", he called to her, though he was only inches from the girl. One final touch of that delicately pointed ear was all it took for Raven's actions to become drastic. As it brushed against her lips once more she bit down on the curving green tip, her smooth white teeth sinking ever so gently into that tiny piece of skin.  
The reaction was instantaneous. The boy jumped in surprise, losing his grip on the couch and tumbling to the ground as he elicited a startled yelp. After he managed to untangle his mess of gangly arms and legs he sat up and stared at the red-cheeked Azarathian. "What was that for Rae?"  
"Touch me again and you won't be so lucky", the girl stated, though without any trace of her normal anger as she rose from the couch and pulled her hood down over her face. She left the room without another word, leaving a stunned silence in her wake. Cyborg's human eye was as wide as a saucer as he stared at the spot of the couch that Raven had occupied only moments before. However, the silence didn't last long (something that was typical when Beast Boy was in a room). When Cyborg turned to his best friend he found a cheeky grin spreading across the green dude's face.  
"What's that look for?" Cyborg asked indignantly. The boy paused to flash him one of his toothy smiles before saying,  
"I told ya, chicks dig the ears".

* * *

**Alright, if you liked the story then you know what to do. Now more then ever our favorite Jump City Heroes need your helpy. You can do your part by pressing the review button :) And just remember that flamers (story bashers) are the minions of Trigon and should not review!**


End file.
